abafasf
by robomon
Summary: No it is not


Ýou can't believe your best friend dragged you here, you hate places like this. You look up from your phone and try to spot her in the sea of faces but to no avail. You wish she'd at least pick up her phone so that you could tell her you're going home, but you doubt she can hear it ring over the bland, repetetive music and it's ridiculously loud bass. You return your attention to your phone and try to take up as much space as you can on the small, white cushion-couch thing that you're sitting on so that no one will try to sit next to you.

However, not even a minute later you feel a body sliding down next to you onto the couch. You sigh and quietly curse under your breath. You lift your head to quickly glance over to your left to get an idea of who's invading your personal space, an you nearly faint. Next to you is a tall muscular figure in a wife-beater. Long black hair, a goatee, covered from head to toe with a cigarette hanging between his lips and you know exactly who it is.

-"Hey."

The deep, masculine voice takes you back to reality and a bright shade of pink spreads across your face as you realize how long you've been staring at the man. You stutter out a poor attempt at a reply and your face grows even redder. He just chuckles and smiles at you and you feel like you're going to faint.

"I'm Dave." he says and now there's not a single shed of doubt left in your mind. You're sitting next to Dave Navarro, guitarist of Jane's Addiction and the subject of 63% of all your wet dreams and sexual fantasies. You thank God you're sitting down right now 'cause you don't think you're legs could carry you right now.

Suddenly, out of the crowd a man appears and walks up to Dave and tells him he can't smoke in the building. Dave nods and gets up. You feel your heart stop in your chest thinking that he's going to leave you, but he stretches out his right arm, asking if you'll come with him. You nod and as you grab his hand a jolt of electricity and sexual energy travels through your body and shocks you with its orgasmic spark. You look up at Dave to see if he felt it too, but his peaceful expression reveals nothing.

He wraps his naked right arm around your waist, still holding your hand and smoking a cigarette and you feel like you could die of happiness. He leads you through the club and out into the cold midnight air. Others who have escaped the cramped and sweaty nightclub look up as they realize who he is, so he keeps walking. You realize there in his embrace that although you have barely said a word to each other there's an unmistakable connection between you. You make a turn around the corner of the building and he lets you out of his arms and leans against the wall.

As Dave lets the cigarette fall from his mouth and onto the ground he says "Thank God we got out of there. I hate places like this." He crushes the cigarette under his shoe. You smile at him. "Me too" you say.

He turns his head and looks you right in the eye, saying nothing. You look back. There's an intensity in his eyes that makes it impossible to look away. He places both hands on each side of your waist and gently pulls you to him. He only chuckles as you let out a weak moan and soon your lips meet. You're not sure if you kissed for a minute or ten, but as your mouths separates and you see each others faces in the moonlight you knows what's going to happen next. He runs one hand through his hair. "My place is ten minutes away" he pants "though I'm not sure if I can wait for that long."

You go back to his car and as you climb into the passengers seat you see in the surprised look in Dave's eyes that he was just as blown away by the kiss you just shared. He drives in silence for a minute or so before he turns to you. Still wide-eyed and panting, he asks for your name. You realize you haven't told him and quickly squeak out a "sorry" before telling him. "No" he breathes. "It's fine it's… it's perfect." He returns his attention to his road.

Exactly 8 minutes and 33 seconds later you walk into Dave's dimly lit apartment loft. As you walk up to the staircase clearly leading to the bedroom he puts one hand on your shoulder. You turn your head to look at him but then squeal as he tips you into his arms and lifts you. You can feel your face reddening and your penis hardening as he carries you up the stairs with one hand tightly gripping your ass.

He puts you down as you reach the bedroom. He gives you some time to look around the room while he pulls his black wife-beater off, revealing his pair of abs, chiseled into perfection. He's behind you, but the mirrors covering every inch of the room other than the floor allow you to gawk at his masculine body. He starts walking towards you and you spin around. He pulls you into your second kiss and when you separate he has somehow gotten your shirt of without you even noticing.

"You taste like smoke, but I don't mind." You say sweetly. He places his middle and index finger in the middle of your chest and with the smallest pushes you fall onto the bed. He climbs on top of you and starts kissing you again. At some point you get up and the both of you, still kissing, are on your knees on his bed unbuckling each others belts.

Dave's pants are the first to come off and while he's still pulling off yours you can only stare in awe at his long, thick, beautiful manhood. You put it in your mouth without a moments hesitation and he throws his head back and starts audibly moaning. You keep sucking on his cock as if it was the last edible thing on earth, loving every second. Dave's voice, deep and masculine, keeps moaning until finally he cums. You swallow, savoring the salty, yet sweet taste of Dave Navarro's semen.

He helps you up on your knees again, his eyes not leaving your body for a second. He holds you tightly to his body as you explore it with your tongue, tasting every single tattoo on his body. In the midst of it, Dave puts his cock in and you cry out in delight. He thrusts again and again making you scream out his name at the top of your lungs. He starts sucking on your back and you cum not being able to take anymore. Dave keeps going for minutes and you wish that it would never end until he cums in you once again.

He pulls out and you both throw each other down onto the bed. Dave starts kissing your neck and you start moaning out his name in deep, heavy breaths. He suddenly stops , and looks you in the eye and moans "I don't think I've ever felt like this before." catching you off guard and causing you to lose your breath completely, before managing to squeak out "Me too."


End file.
